EPP
EPP ('E'ssential 'P'eacekeeping 'P'rototype), or Eppie as she likes to be called, is the android 'daughter' of the Curiosity Core. Personality EPP is, big shocker, the most inquisitive person you will ever meet. As the daughter of the core in charge of keeping a certain laboratory's central A.I. interested in her test subjects, she will always find something to ask a question about: Why are you dressed like that? What game are you from? What classes do you have this semester? What's your favourite thing about space? There's always something that she has to know. If she doesn't know something, she dedicates all of her time to finding out the answer and compiling more data. It's in her programming and it has become her favourite pastime. Because of this programming, she has developed the habit of ending many of her sentences with question words or phrases like, 'don't you agree?' even if they're only meant to be statements. Her knowledge of human emotions isn't the greatest, but she has them. She can be happy, and frequently is, or sad, surprised, afraid and anything in between. She is rarely angry, due to her lack of understanding for spiteful and negative feelings, but she can become so if pushed. EPP is a scientist before she's anything else. Since scientists are devoted to finding out whether their hypothesis is true or not, she thinks this is the perfect job for a person like her. She loves science class and sometimes performs experiments and reads sciencey books even during her breaks. She has a special love of Physics and also enjoys learning about space. She gets pretty decent marks in these subject areas because of her obsession with them. While EPP may be decently smart, she's not always the wisest person. She trusts the wrong people sometimes, which gets her into trouble, and is unaware of people's true motives most of the time. Because of this, she can be used very easily. EPP is very innocent, partly because she's a robot with limited understanding of concepts like hatred and anger, and partly because that's just her personality. She may understand complex science calculations (even if she's awful at Math), but she often doesn't get why people are mean to one another and try to manipulate each other. She's always well-meaning and doesn't do anything out of malice. She generally dislikes mean things and believes strongly that everyone should like everyone else. Whenever she seems someone being a bully, she's always the first in intervene, hence the name Essential PEACEKEEPING Prototype. She's the resident plucky idealist, preferring to see things as they should be rather than as they are. She sees the glass as always half full and believes that things can always get better. It seems her optimism is almost endless. Is there anything that can get her spirits down? Well, considering how she's always on top of the world, when things don't turn out her way at all (she's used to experiments backfiring, but I mean when things go HORRIBLY wrong), she breaks down. Her voice glitches out a lot when she's sad and she likes to be alone for a while. However, she'll bounce back to her usual self eventually. And if things are really bad, she can wipe her databanks manually. EPP is very willing to follow her destiny and become part of Glaia. She isn't even that scared of being forcefully ripped off her and destroyed. However, she is deathly afraid of fire. Fire scares the living daylights out of her, which kind of gets in the way of activities like heating test tubes or baking cakes. She also triple checks the smoke detectors, just in case some some pyromaniac sets off a sparkler somewhere. She may be a talkative scientist who is maybe a bit too naïve, but this android has a heart of gold, quite literally. Physical Appearance EPP, as an android, is meant to imitate the shape and form of a human girl of about sixteen. She's slightly shorter than she's meant to be and fairly petite. Her skin is metallic, white in colour, and very smooth. Her hair isn't quite hair, but an amorphous silver hunk of metal shaped to look vaguely like hair. It's rule straight and styled into a neck-length bob. She has two handles on either side of her head, where her ears would be. Her joints are like that of a doll, defined and a little bit strange looking. She has large orange-yellow coloured eyes with pupils that look a little bit pixelated. She has an orangey headband with circuitry-like designs on it. She wears a white turtle-necked dress with long sleeves. This dress has silver-grey hems on the sleeves, skirt, neck and a line around the middle meant to look like a belt. There are also some more geometric-looking orange lines on the dress. There is an orange zipper down the front with a round accessory resembling an eye on it. She wears sleek orange boots and yellow socks with grey Aperture Science logos on them. Relationships Family We all remember how 'the testing lady' dropped the innocent-sounding little Curiosity Core into the incinerator, right? Good, now you won't be surprised when you hear that EPP never actually met her 'mother'. She was created as, more or less, a 2.0 version of the core to gather information. For what purpose is unknown. She wishes she could have known the original Curiosity Core, who she thinks she would have gotten along well with. Friends EPP likes to hang out with anyone willing to answer her never-ending string of questions. She especially likes the Portal crew and almost anyone from the Valve gang. She has a strange attachment to Glaia Ados, who she pesters all the time. She admired her 'mother's' close relationship with GLaDOS and wants to fulfill her destiny and be that close with Glaia, even if it means getting chucked into a fire. She also likes talking to TED, whose evilness she is blissfully unaware of. She thinks very highly of him and asks his opinion on various things, just 'cause. Both of them probably find her to be a nuisance, but she doesn't seem to notice. One of the few fully mutual friendships she has is with Wheatley's other 'child', Whitney. Whitney is very friendly to Eppie and the two of them enjoy each others company. The two have a lot in common, both being the children of cores, generally kind, if not a bit 'not-entirely-there' in the head. EPP really likes her art, both pixel art and knitting and wants to learn how to do that kind of thing too. Rosey Steiff is friendly with her, so they hang out when they're bored or when Rosey needs assistance with her physics homework. EPP, being the motor mouth that she is, always has something to talk about or questions to ask, so there's never a dull moment between them. The robot gets the impression that some queries of hers might make Rosey uncomfortable, so she tries to avoid asking things that will unnerve her, even if not finding out every piece of data she can is against her programming. Friendship is more important than collecting data. Darcy is EPP's roommate. They get along okay most of the time. EPP likes to ask Darcy about her condition and sometimes about her experiences at Aperture Science, not that Darcy answers most of the time. The relationship tends to be very one-sided, with EPP adoring Darcy and Darcy ignoring EPP, but there are times when the schizophrenic will do something nice for the core and show that she does care. The two are also lab partners in science class, which leads to all sorts of bizarre shenanigans. Pet EPP currently has no pet, since she doesn't get along with most animals. Birds, strangely, freak her out for some reason, and she doesn't know how to take care of most other animals, considering how low-maintenance companion cubes are by comparison. She wants a cat, but mostly for scientific reasons. For now, she's okay with being petless. Romance While EPP might not be one of those emotionless robots, she's certainly not programmed for love. She, actually, spends much of her time asking the rest of the humanoid Game High students how love works. The answers she gets don't always meet her data criteria, so she's still searching for an answer. Until then, EPP isn't interested. Noteworthy Quotes "TED? TED, you in heeeeere? ‘Liope wants us to meet up ‘gain, it’s ‘parently pretty important! An’ you’re a major character, so we gotta’ have you!” - EPP, knocking on TED's door. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “Oh! Hey, you’re that little bear girl! Not the evil robot bear girl, but the small and adorable one! Nice to meecha’! I’d love to stay an’ chat but I really really need to see TED, so, uh, is he in here?” - EPP, upon meeting Scaredy for the first time. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “Um, TED? Is something wrong with your--” - EPP comments on TED's voice. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “Of course. You sure nothing’s wrong? Were you hurt? Oooh, or are you wearing down? Glaia says you’re wearing down but sometime I get the feeling she says that because she doesn’t like you. Does she like you? I don’t think she likes Whitney. Does she? You’ll tell me, right?” - EPP being a chatterbox, as is typical for her. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “So can I!” - EPP asserts that she can protect herself. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “No, no no no! We’re not gettin’ rid ‘a TED! He’s very important and very funny and I like ‘im.” - EPP protects TED. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “...Okay, well, technically that’s because GLaDOS’ mainframe drove him nuts, right? So it’s really her fault, if ‘ya think about it…” - EPP points out that Wheatley wasn't technically evil. (Somewhere Else Entirely) “W-well, yeah! That’s how it was, right? It’s s’not like he’s evil from the get-go. Wheatley wasn’t, so TED ain’t.” - EPP, to Glaia Ados. (Somewhere Else Entirely) "Gregory? Well, that’s weird. Why would he drop it? What would be the point? He kept sayin’ he couldn’t make it right but I don’t think he’d just throw it down. Would he?” - EPP, about Gregory and his Plum Miraculixer. (Somewhere Else Entirely) Trivia *Eppie, EPP's preferred nickname, is a real name, meaning 'sweetly-spoken and well-regarded' in Old Greek and 'my delight is in her' in Hebrew. It's the diminutive of Euphemia and of Hephzibah. *EPP's nickname was initially Epona, but that was changed due to it being a bit too... Legend Of Zelda oriented for Missy's taste. *Her quote is actually a Dorothy Parker quote: "The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity." This quote is prominently featured on a poster in her school, showing a probe flying through space, which always made her think of the Space Core for some reason. *EPP isn't good at math, as shown above. Funny, GLaDOS says the same incorrect math equation right after EPP's 'mother' was thrown into the incinerator... *EPP wants a cat for scientific reasons. Dare I ask whether this has anything to do with paradoxes and neurotoxin? I doubt EPP would ever be that cruel, but in the name of science... Gallery EPP.png|EPP's temporary basic pic. Category:Females Category:Girl Category:Original Characters girl Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Category:Robots Category:Valve Category:Missy's Peeps